


Lazy afternoon

by forevertaeyongs (Bunnicorn)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnicorn/pseuds/forevertaeyongs
Summary: Taeyong, your boyfriend, finally gets a break from his busy schedule. It's just another normal afternoon





	Lazy afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ice_CherryBombedbyTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_CherryBombedbyTY/gifts).



Soft sunlight pours in through the gaps in the curtain and reflects off the tiny specks of dust that float in the air. There's a distant muffled buzz of the city. It's just another lazy sunday afternoon, spent on Taeyong's couch. He has been working on his laptop while you lie on his stomach reading your favourite book.  His stomach is the softest, fluffiest and most comfortable pillow in the world 

Seconds, minutes, hours pass by and everything is in perfect harmony. You drift in and out of sleep frequently while Taeyong diligently works on his final thesis. So it surprises you when Taeyong finally finshes his work and puts his laptop away sighing, jostling you from your comfortable position. He looks down at you apologetically and pulls you up to bring you to his chest. 

"Wait a minute, I'm at a good part right now" You protest as his arms encircle you in a warm embrace. 

"You already read that book a thousand times" 

"Yeah but-"

Taeyong silences you with a peck on your lips. Catching you off guard, he puts the book away and hugs you even tighter

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

Heat rushes to your cheeks dusting them a faint shade of red. You nod as you bury your face in his chest, not wanting him to know. You eventually look up and see him looking at you with such tender affection that you unconsciously close your eyes as he closes the tiny distance between you both. His lips touch yours and press gently as he kisses you once, twice, thrice. He never fully pulls back but let's his lips linger over yours. 

You feel him smile through the kisses and it makes you giddy and giggle. It's a series of lazy kisses and a giggle here and there before you guys drift off to sleep on the couch. 

It's evening when you wake up in his bed, feeling confused. Sometime during your nap, Taeyong carried you to his bed and stuffed you in a blanket. You go out to the sizzling sound of food and a very chirpy Taeyong humming to himself as he cooks. He hears you shuffling and turns around as a smile spreads across his face.

"Hey there. Slept well?"

"Yeah"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^ This drabble is really short and I'll be elaborating it later. Consider this as work in progress. I'm still thinking on a story and I'm open to suggestions


End file.
